Transformation?
by The Insane Zen Child
Summary: All the Shamans wake up to discover they have been turned into Pokemon by a scheme of Hao's that went terribly wrong! What will they do? More importantly, do they turn human again? Reviews are loved! Yay!
1. A Screaming Match

Okay! I'm no writing something I've wanted to do for a LONG time now! SHAMAN KING/POKEMON crossover! Huzzah! Eh heh… I don't know why some people are disrespected for writing crossovers, I've always found them fun. I mean, why not?

This will also be the first story I write that focuses on Faust AND Tamao as main characters.

Let's go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nnnn… my head…" Faust moaned, tossing over in his bed. He had just woken up to his alarm clock, and felt a jarring pain shoot through his skull. "One MINUTE!" he yelled at his clock, stumbling out of bed to get it. He had always put his clock on the other side of the room, to ensure that he actually got out of bed. He managed to trip over his bed sheets, and landed on the ground with a thud. "Ahh…" he moaned, "That was so stupid even Horohoro could've avoided it…"

Faust stood up, and noticed that his feet felt a little more balanced then he usually was. "_That's ironic, considering I just fell from my bed…_" he thought to himself, making a mental note to figure out why he suddenly went from klutzy to stable. Walking over to his clock, he also noticed that he was walking a little differently, as if he had female hips! "Odd…" he muttered, but he didn't think too hard about it. It was probably just the fall, and the way he had slept.

The clock had been ringing for about a minute when Faust finally shut it off. It was 4:00 in the morning, and was very dark. Faust rubbed his eyes and yawned, not used to getting up this late. Usually he was up by 2:30 at the latest! "Ah, I'm beginning to become like Yoh! Such a sleeper…" he chuckled to himself, pulling his doctor's jacket on himself. He felt a little awkward doing so, as if his arms had gotten a little shorter overnight. "Okay, not… really what I'm used to, but whatever…" Faust mumbled. He credited it to have fallen asleep oddly, and left his room, heading for the bathroom.

The hallway was dark, as well, but Faust didn't want to turn on the light, worried that he would wake up Anna. Just the thought sent shivers up his spine, and aches up his arms from where she would surely whip him. He reached the bathroom, and quietly pulled the door open, not making much sound. He slipped inside, and shut it with a click.

"Okay, light switch, light switch…" he muttered, feeling the wall for the button. After a few seconds of grabbing the wall tiles, he found the button, and pressed it. The whole room flooded over in a warm orange light, and Faust found himself cringing. His eyes hadn't been prepared for light quite yet. Stumbling around the room, he reached for his toothbrush, and was surprised when his arm didn't quite reach the sink from the door. "Wha…?" he asked himself, now realizing that something was VERY weird. He forced his eyes open, and looked in the mirror, hoping that nothing bad had happened.

Then again, bad is all the opinion of the beholder, isn't it?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tamao shook her head, rousing up from sleep. Had someone screamed in her dream?

"OH MY LORD, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Nope, it was real. "Oh, dear…" she muttered, crawling out of her futon. "Is that Faust?" Normally, she would have fallen back to sleep, after all, Faust screaming wasn't all that new. However, this wasn't short outbursts of screaming, like from the time his experiment with acids had gone terribly wrong. Nope, this was long, drawn out screaming. If Tamao had learned anything from Anna, it was to always be alert for something unnatural, and this was very unnatural, indeed.

"Faust? …Faust, are you alright?" Tamao called from down the hallway, wondering if Faust would respond.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"So you're not?" Tamao sighed, shaking her head. Deciding that this could not be left alone, she walked over to the bathroom, where the screaming had been coming from.

"Heeeeyyyyyy… something's not right, here…" Tamao suddenly noticed. "Why am I… FLOATING?!?!" Tamao realized that the floor was a few feet under her legs, and she hadn't moved her feet at all! Had she died in her sleep?!?! "AHHHH!!!" she screamed, heading toward the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, SHUT UP…" Manta thought to himself. It was only 4:10, why the HELL was Faust awake? More importantly, why was Tamao up, too? Manta shook his head, and tried to fall back asleep.

"THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!!!" he heard Tamao scream. Knowing that this wouldn't stop for a while, Manta stood up, and went to see just what was wrong. His head felt sort of heavy, but Manta shook it off. It was probably just morning dizziness.

"Faust? Tamao? What's going on…?" he asked down the hall, but when nobody responded, Manta decided to go to where he had heard the shouts in the first place: the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHH!" Faust screamed, looking at himself in the mirror. It wasn't his face he saw, but something… something VERY different! His face was white, and looked very inhuman, with his blond hair sticking out as spikes behind his eyes, which were still graciously blue. There was also a large green crest over most of his head, with a spike at the back, like a gladiator's helmet! His torso was green and white, with a large red spike on his chest, and another on his back! His feet were large and flat, explaining why he had so much balance previously. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he shouted. No one answered. Faust didn't understand, so he continued screaming, he really didn't know why.

"FAAAAAAAUUUUUSSSSSTTT!" he heard a high-pitched voice call out from the hallway. The door opened, and a small shape floated in to the cramped room. He had expected to see Tamao, but instead saw a small floating thing that looked almost like a kitten, only it was apricot coloured, had a really long tail, and wide eyes, which were still pink, like they were supposed to be.

"T-Tamao, what's going on?!" Faust asked in panic. "Why do I look like… like… like THIS?!" Tamao shook her head; she really didn't know.

"All I know is that I'm going to have to see myself in the mirror! Do I look dead, Faust?" she asked suddenly, and Faust thought he would collapse right there. Pushing him aside, Tamao saw what she looked like, and screamed in shock. Faust joined in, once again for no reason.

After a while, they heard footsteps down the hallway, and someone knocking on the door. "HEY! Pipe down in there!" Faust heard Manta's voice come through the wooden door, "Some of us are trying to SLEEP!" Faust couldn't help grinning. If anyone could help, it was Manta, his little son figure (well, in HIS opinion, anyone else would have called Manta his stalking victim…)!

Faust opened the door, and a small creature similar to him greeted his eyes. "Manta…" he gasped. The thing looked so much like him, just smaller, and had a green helmet that covered most of its head, and had two red horns on it.

"Faust? Fa- WHAAAAA?!?!" Manta screamed, looking at his two friends. "SINCE WHEN WHERE YOU TWO POKEMON?!?!"

Tamao shrugged. "I'm really don't know much about Pokemon. Hey, Manta, am I dead?" Manta clapped his hand to his forehead, and gasped when he felt the helmet. Tamao grabbed him by the arms, and lifted him to the mirror, so he could see what he looked like.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long bout of screaming, and convincing Tamao that she wasn't dead, the three protagonists sat down, wondering just what had happened.

"Okay, Faust, you're a Gallade…" Manta informed them, "…and Tamao, you're a Mew. Got it? I'm a Ralts, it looks like…" He shook his head, confused. "Ah, this HAS to be a dream! I have no idea how we became Pokemon…"

"Maybe the rest of our friends have become Pokemon, as well," Faust suggested, not very familiar with the concept of Pokemon. "Maybe we should go see!"

Tamao shivered, still getting over the shock of having discovered that she was supposedly a very 'special' Pokemon. Special? As in Special Ed? She sighed. "I really don't know, but waking up Anna's even scarier then THIS…" So the three curled up and sat on the floor, waiting for morning, and an explanation, to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trust me, this will become better as it goes on. REVIEW. I know there aren't many Crossover Readers out there (or ARE there?), so I need all the reviews I can get! I accept anonymous ones, don't worry! Please tell me what you thought!

Trust Manta to love Pokemon… have you reviewed yet?


	2. Look, We're All Pokemon!

Hello! I really wanted to update this story, so updating I am! Yahoo! …A simply odd question has been ringing through my head. Is ARCEUS god, or MEW? I mean, Mew had to come from somewhere, but Arceus would, too… I would bet Arceus created Mew, who in turn created most Pokemon, while Arceus was busy creating Legendaries out of Mew's DNA (come on, they don't poof out of nowhere, they have to have been based on Mew's DNA…). You know, I'll write a story like the Pokemon Old Testament, explain the development of Pokemon. Don't steal the idea! Please! ToT

Let's go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed in the bathroom, while Manta explained most of the points of Pokemon to Faust and Tamao. Manta felt a little proud of knowing something Faust didn't, but still was in shock from becoming a Pokemon. How had it happened? Why was he a Ralts? Why did Tamao, of all people, become a Mew?

"Because I'm pinkish in general…" Tamao muttered. Manta jerked away, realizing that she had responded to his thoughts. "Oops, sorry!" she apologized, "I guess I can read minds…"

Faust was frightened, but had confidence in Manta to get the situation sorted out. "Ahh, it's about 6:00!" he said after a while, looking at a wall clock. "Maybe Mistress Anna's awake by now!"

Tamao shook her head, wagging her tail at Faust. "Now, Anna-sama's probably sleeping! Given the chance, she'll sleep longer then Yoh-kun does!" They all shared a brief laugh, which was abruptly ended by a scream down the hall. "Ah, screw it, she's up." Tamao said, deadpan. "May as well go down there and see if she's okay." Faust stood up, and threw Manta onto his shoulder, ignoring his wails of protest. Tamao floated by his head, and the three stepped out of the bathroom, back down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna Kyoama stood staring at her mirror, not believing what she was seeing. Some weird, bug-like thing was looking back at her! It almost looked like a wasp, but with a… dress on! "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" she moaned, backing away from the mirror. "Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She ran away from the mirror and hid in her bed, and jumped back out when she realized that she had wings, and they wouldn't fit under the blankets!

"Mistress Anna!" she heard a light, lilting voice travel through the hallway. She already knew who it was, and wondered if Faust had performed some demon surgery the night before, and left her looking like a bee. "Mistress Anna!"

"FAUST!!" Anna screamed, "WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!" She yanked her door open, and expected to see Faust there. Instead, she saw some tall, white and green creature wearing a doctor's jacket, along with a pink floating kitten, and a smaller version of the green and white thing.

"Mistress Anna! Mist- OH, MY LORD." Faust exclaimed, stepping back. What?! Was she a bug?! "Ahh! Manta told me that Tamao and I have become Pokemon, and…" he paused, and gestured to Manta to continue. Manta hopped off Faust's shoulder, and examined Anna carefully (…in the right context, "examined her" sounds WRONG…)

"Hmm…" Manta wondered, stepping back. "You're a Vespiquen!" Anna shook her head, not understanding.

"No, my name is Anna, and I'm a HUMAN." she stated, wringing her hands (well, not really hands, but…). "Ugh, what is going ON?!?!" Tamao floated up near Anna's head.

"Err… it seems that we've all become Pokemon, Anna-sama, just like Faust said." Anna looked at her, confused. That pink thing was TAMAO?! Weird!

"Pokemon… err, just HOW did this happen?!" she asked. She easily got frustrated when she didn't know something. Tamao shrugged.

"I don't think ANYBODY knows, mam!" She answered, floating back over to Faust. "I'm really not used to being a floating little dead kitty, either…"

"You're not a 'kitty', Tamao!" Manta yelled, exasperated. "You're a MEW. The Pokemon that created all Pokemon! And you're not DEAD!" Tamao shrugged again, and reclined in the air, wishing she had slept a little more.

Faust shifted uncomfortably, wishing Anna wasn't glaring at him as if it was HIS fault. "Err… maybe we can watch the news!" he said brightly, pretending he wasn't still in mild panic. "Maybe this has happened all over town, and there's some information about it on-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Tamao flinched, looking up the stairs where the scream had come from. "LYSERG!" she cried, "LYSERG! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Faust sighed, looking away. "Guess I'd better watch the news, then…" he muttered, drifting down the hall from the escalating chaos. Tamao saw he was walking away, and followed him, leaving Anna and Manta near Lyserg's room.

"Faust, you don't think anyone did this on purpose, do you?" she asked anxiously. "You know, like… like Hao?" Faust lowered his head, thinking.

"I really don't know, Tamao." he answered sadly. "All we can do is go watch the news to see who it's happened to…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the living room, Faust turned on the television, blocking out the screams coming from all around the house. Tamao sat next to him, trying to hide from Anna. Boy, did she have a temper when things didn't go her way!

"…okay, here's the news…" Faust muttered. Not surprisingly, there wasn't a human newscaster, but something that looked like a little yellow mouse, with a thunderbolt for a tail.

"Ah! I know this one!" Tamao exclaimed happily. "It's a Pikachu!" The Pikachu (usually the breaking-news reader) looked panicked as he reported the news.

"…in a mass fiasco, it seems as though the whole world's humans have become Pokemon at midnight last night…" the reader said. "…Throngs of people headed to Nintendo Headquarters to get an explanation, but none was to be found." The reader suddenly stopped, and sent currents of electricity shooting out from his tail. "Sorry, I have to do that periodically…" he apologized. "Anyhow, it seems that people are becoming Pokemon that have something to do with them. I, for example, have become Pikachu, due to my blond hair, and my love for fiddling with electronics! Don't tell my wife!" The reader laughed, and Faust couldn't help but think of Chocolove, and laugh as well.

"Pokemon that have something to do with them? Ahh…" Tamao started to make sense of the situation. "Ahh… I guess Gallades are tall, loyal, and use blades!" Faust looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Now, is that ALL you know about me? That I'm loyal to Yoh, I'm tall, and I use blades?!" Tamao nodded sheepishly. "Well, then, Mews must be shy, childish, and never know if they're dead or not!" Tamao looked at Faust, infuriated.

"What do you mean, CHILDISH?!" she yelled, hurt. "I can be mature if I want!" She sat down, and made her face look serious. "From now on, I'll be mature! I'll be sensible! I won't be necromatically confused! I'll-"

"Oh, look, Tamao, the Ice-Cream van's outside!" Faust said suddenly.

"ICE CREAM!!!!!" Tamao screamed with joy, pelting out the door in a flash. Faust chuckled. She couldn't be mature for five minutes. He looked down at his arms, still wondering how blades could retract into his elbows, or (more importantly) how evolution could have allowed ANYTHING to have such crazy hips!

"Sigh…" Faust sighed, flopping over on the couch. "This is just surreal…" He saw Tamao float back into the room, looking a little angrier then usual.

"I just remembered: the Ice Cream Truck doesn't come on SUNDAYS, YOU LIAR!!!" she yelled, sitting down next to Faust. "Honestly, I can be mature!" Faust grinned.

"I never said you COULDN'T…" he sighed, feeling drowsy. Maybe he WAS turning into Yoh! "I just… I don't know, I was insulted." Tamao felt confused.

"Insulted? What did I do to insult you?" she asked. Faust shrugged.

"I don't even remember what I was mad about anymore… just let me sleep…" he moaned. Ugh, he could swear that if he fell asleep, he would wake up and everything would be normal…

"Did you feel that way when Eliza died?" Tamao asked. Faust flinched, and sat up, looking at her strangely. "Oh, yeah, gee… not supposed to read minds…" Tamao hung her head. "I'm sorry…" Faust chuckled, and shook his head.

"It's alright, just… I don't know, this is a little much for me, being turned into a Pokemon…" Faust turned his head back to the television, wondering just how this would be taken care of.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, let's review." Manta said, addressing everyone at the table. All the members of team Funbari/Ren/formerly X-Laws/Patch were sitting at the dining table, waiting for the diagnosis from Manta.

"Okay, I'm a Ralts, Tamao's a Mew, Faust's a Gallade," he listed off, "Anna's a Vespiquen, Lyserg's a Roserade, Ryu's a Ludicolo, Ren's a Gliscor, Horohoro's a Glalie, Chocolove's a Lickylicky, Silva's a Flygon, Kalim's a Hariyama, and Yoh's…" he paused to stop himself from laughing. "Yoh's a Zigzagoon."

"This SUCKS." Yoh grumbled, waving his tail uselessly. "Of all the COOL Pokemon to become, why the heck did I become a little RACOON?!"

"ZIGZAGOON, not raccoon!" Manta cried, hating it when people made that mistake. "I don't know, Yoh, you act more like a Slaking, but I guess you look more like a Zigzagoon then anything!" Yoh groaned, and rolled over on his back.

"The greatest thing I can do," he said sadly, "Is play dead." He put on a silly voice. "Who wants to eat some rotten Zigzagoon, because I'm here! Come and eat me, vultures!" Lyserg shook his head, little petals falling to the floor.

"At least you don't look like a girl!" he said, waving his bouquet-like arms. "Come on! I go through that EVERY DAY, and the one Pokemon I get to look like, the ONE POKEMON, just happens to be a girly one, as well! Why does this always happen to me?!" He sighed under his breath, and rested his head on the table.

"Dude, at least you don't look like a cross between a duck and a pineapple." Ryu moaned. "How will I get girls like this? I can't do funny jokes with my pompadour anymore!" Faust looked at him.

"Your jokes about pompadours were FUNNY?" he asked dryly.

"Sure!" Ryu exclaimed, laughing. "You can always pretend it's genitalia, and ask girls if they want a really big-" Ryu never finished that sentence, for Faust smacked him on the side of the head for being perverted, not realizing just how hard he had hit him (Note: 6 words that start with H! In a ROW!), or that there was electricity in his punch! Ryu fell to the floor and whimpered, feeling a sore coming on.

"I don't know about you, I think its COOL being a Pokemon!" Ren said proudly, flapping his wings and brandishing his sharp tail.

"Dude, that's because you don't have a name like Lickylicky!" Chocolove cried, upset. "I mean, WHY?! Of ALL the things!"

"So you can make a dumb joke about it, duh." Horohoro said. "I think it's pretty cool, being a… Glalie, is it called Glalie?"

"Yup!" Manta said, happy they could remember their names. Silva was hovering in the air, watching Kalim flex his newly found muscles.

"Wow, I can FLY!" Silva said happily, "I can FLY! I swear, I'm gonna go and see just how high I can go!" He blasted high into the air, resultantly smashing the ceiling into pieces. Ren flew up there in a blink of an eye, and whipped all the pieces back into the roof before it collapsed.

"YEAH!" he screamed, "I'm badass!" With a holler of pride, he darted out of the room to fly along with Silva, Horohoro following straight behind. Faust laughed a little, and sighed. It wouldn't be BAD if he could fly. He would rather enjoy it!

"Look at me, guys! I'm carrion! I'm rotting animal!" Yoh said in a dumb voice, flopping like a raccoon that had just been hit by a car. "Fear me, I have the power of sending an unimpressive rotting scent into the room! Ahh!" He looked at Manta. "Manta, can Zigzagoons do ANYTHING cool?! ANYTHING?!"

Manta thought for a moment. "Well… they are noted for being able to find rare and useful items on the ground. If any of us ever lose a rare gem or a wristwatch, I'm sure you can retrieve it for us." Yoh groaned loudly, and leapt onto the floor.

"OOH! Look what I found! A DUST-BUNNY! All hail YOH! Ahh!" With one last sarcastic comment made, Yoh began to crawl back to his room, not aware that he was unable to open the door in this form (well, unless he nudged it with his nose…).

Faust shook his head for what he thought was the millionth time that morning. _Eliza would think this is funny,_ he thought to himself.

"Wait a moment?!" he said out loud, "where IS Eliza?!?!"

Tamao started, and looked around her quickly. "Hey, I haven't seen Ponchi or Conchi, either! Not even Amidamaru!" She began to worry. "Where did the spirits go?!?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where DID the spirits go? Why, you won't ever know unless you review! My will to write will be vanquished otherwise!

In case you didn't know, Faust VIII is my favorite S.K. character, with Tamao, Manta, and Lyserg in a three-way tie for second.

REVIVEW.

I love you guys. All of you. Every single one. Even the jerky ones. I want to hear from you all. So review, please.


	3. I am alive, thanks to your request!

Dear loyal readers,

This is not meant to be very "in character" at all. It's a satire. Those who do not enjoy a bit of OOCing (I'll try to keep it to a minimum…), there is always the 'back' button.

I am working on an original manga, but have no idea where to post it. Ideas would be kind. I don't know if Theotaku is good…

The reason I have been out of commission for so long is that DEVIANTART SENT SPYWARE THROUGH MY COMPUTER.

DeviantArt is SO not getting Valentines Cards from me anymore.

Have fun!

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Nintendo Headquarters…

"Haooo! Haooooo!" bleated Opacho, "I'm fluuufffffyyyyyyy!"

"That's really great, Opacho, we ALL care about you being fluffy." Hao said, rolling his eyes.

"For SERIOUS!" whined Opacho, grumpy. She had turned into a sheep-looking thing (Flaffy, no?) and was having fun shooting sparks from her fingers… or claws… ? "Opacho can play with ecklectrimity!"

"…It's called 'electricity', kiddo." Luchist laughed. He wasn't too happy with how he looked, like a huge fat ghost (Dusknoir). "Err… Master Hao, do you need to be airlifted over the world, or… what's going to happen?"

Hao glanced up at his minion. "I'll figure that out soon enough." He grumbled. Hao was not at ALL pleased at how his experiment turned out. The ray was supposed to be a contained blast, and only turn Shamans outside of his hideout into Pokemon. It wasn't supposed to transform him and his minions, or any actual HUMANS!

More importantly, however, was Hao's height. He knew he was only about a foot tall, but wasn't able to reach a mirror. "Not that it would matter, anyways…" he sighed, "I can't see with all this red goo in my eyes…"

(Can you guess what he is yet? Here, print this out and write your answer. ___________________ ) :)

"Anyhow, at least part B of my plan worked!" he chuckled. It was true. While the Shamans were turned into Pokemon, Hao and the others captured their spirits! They stole their guardian spirits and forced them inside a cage! "…It even sounds lame in my head…" Hao muttered. But it was escape-proof. Not even a spirit could leave the dense walls of this cage (which Hao was informed was made of Kryptonite, but was SURE that was a joke). "Well, all we have to do is trick the Shamans to come here, and then kill them!"

Luchist was confused. "…Wait, how? You never explained this." Hao rolled his eyes… again.

"Listen, we just take advantage of the fact that they can't fight us, force them to give up money, weapons, ect., and then kill them."

"How can we be so sure we can kill them?"

Luchist knew it was a mistake to ask that as soon as he saw Hao's eyes. "…Hao NEVER loses to impudent fools." Hao muttered in a deadly tone. "Now, WHO HAS A MIRROR? I need to know how much fear I can strike into my enemies!"

"Opacho has one!" Opacho laughed, tossing a small hand-mirror at Hao. Looking down at it, he suddenly realized what he looked like.

_***EPIC ANIME/MANGA FAINT***_

__…Yeah, he's a Slugma. Sorry, Hao Fans!

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoh was panicking back at home. "Ohhh, god, where's Amidamaru?!" he said, frightened. "Oh god oh god…" He looked over at Manta, Faust, and Lyserg. "Hey, you guys are smart." He said, "and Lyserg's a detective. Can you figure out what happened?"

Lyserg looked very worried. "Well, I have NO clue how we turned into Pokemon…" he began, "and as for the spirits… well, I think it can be safe to say that they were kidnapped."

Manta looked at Faust, who had a traumatized look on his face. "Relax, Eliza's DEAD." Manta laughed, "What could happen to her?"

"She could be raped, tourtured, forced to film a porn, and then chained to a wall until she is driven to insanity." Said Anna, deadpan.

That was enough to have Faust collapse out of his chair in a panic.

"Anna…" started Yoh, "That… wasn't necessary. I doubt anything will happen…"

"Come on, Yoh, you can keep up THAT attitude where 'Everything's going to be ok', or you can take some incentive and LOOK FOR AMIDAMARU." Anna retorted, slapping Yoh in the (very furry) face.

Yoh scuttered off, leaving a panicked Faust huddled on the floor. "Well, don't just SIT there!" Anna yelled at him, "DO SOMETHING!" When he didn't move, she added, "Unless you WANT Eliza to hurt…"

Which had him running around the entire neighborhood looking for her.

* * *

Yeah, short chapter. Just wanted you guys to know that I'm still alive. :P

I can't believe the Mary-Sueism I wrote when I was 12… sorry, referanceing another story.

Anyhow, please comment! And… seriously, can you recommend a good site to post original Manga?

Thank you! XD


	4. Having returned, I continue the tale :D

Hello again! I decided once in for all, I'm going to restart my fanfictioning again. I didn't too much this year strictly because I began high school, and I just didn't have the time. Now, though, I think I can get back at it, especially since I'm a much better writer than I was two years ago. :P

Again, recommendations for sites to post original manga, please. No, I'm not posting it on 4chan, don't even TRY that. :(

Now I have graduated from High School, and am going to be a sophomore. :D

"Mew… mew…" Tamao hummed (mewed?) to herself. Anna was busy talking to Lyserg about how the spirits could have been taken, and everyone else was out searching for them. Tamao would have gone as well, but at Manta's recommendation, she held back.

"Mew is the most powerful Pokemon, Tamao," he had said, "but I don't think it would be a good idea to have you running off with those abilities…"

"Seriously," Chocolove joked, "You're so skittish and jumpy you make Michael J. Fox look as still as the Statue of Liberty! Who KNOWS what damage you could do if you're freaked out or sumthin'?"

Tamao snickered, remembering how Faust had clubbed Chocolove on the head for making a Parkinson's joke ("IT'S A SERIOUS AFFLICTION, CHOCOLOVE!"), but couldn't help but feel a little insulted. Did they underestimate her control of her abilities? WAS she too skittish? She hovered over to the living room, now missing Ponchi and Conchi. Even if they made her life a living nightmare at times, they were still her best friends, along with Manta and Yoh and the rest.

"Sigh…" Tamao sighed. "I wish I could be like Anna." Anna never lost her firm resolve, even IF she was violent and cruel at times. Tamao may have had the easier personality, but she certainly didn't have the go-ahead attitude to HELP people when necessary. Everyone respected Anna. Everyone liked Anna, even if she was a jerk.

"Why…" Tamao whined, "WHY am I like this? I should be HELPFUL!"

"Are you just going to sit there all day?"

Tamao shrieked, whipping her head around. Standing behind the couch was a huge wasp looking creature, one that had the soul of Anna in it. She had a livid expression on her face (?), and, upon further observation, Tamao noticed that Anna had cracked the door while opening it.

"Well, ARE you? Because I wouldn't be too surprised if you did." Tamao flinched at Anna's words, which were only made sharper by the hiss that came with the waspish voice.

"So-sorry, so sorry, sor-" Tamao began to stutter.

"SHUT UP." Said Anna aloud, buzzing closer to Tamao. Tamao realised then and there that there was nothing more frightening than Anna with a stinger.

"If you want to go find Conchi and Ponchi, go and DO it! Don't just sit and whine! Jesus, Tamao, you're annoying. I swear, even YOH is more self-sufficient then you, and that's saying something." Anna, although her normal face wasn't there, was probably frowning. "Heh, the reason they don't want you to come along isn't because you're too powerful, it's because they KNOW you'll just be a stuttering liability! Wuss."

Done with her 20 second rant, she buzzed back out of the room, leaving Tamao to herself. Dumbfounded and stunned after Anna had yelled at her, she stumbled out of the room in a stupor… well, if one COULD stumble while flying.

"I'm… a wuss?" she whimpered to herself. "I'm… a…"

"ELISA!" Faust screamed into the street. "ELIIIIIIIISAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"…Faust, I hate to be a bother," Lyserg began, fluttering along with him, "…but if Elisa were in a situation where she could answer you, wouldn't she have already?"

In most situations Faust would have assumed Lyserg was insulting his beloved wife, and probably would have slapped him over the head for such, but this was not the case at the moment. In a state of perpetual fear, he was having quite a difficult time thinking like he usually did, analytically and with tact. Fright was a funny thing, Faust managed to think. It heightened your instincts and lowered your common sense (at least, in his case).

"Jeez, Lyserg, what'cher problem?" Horohoro laughed, zooming along with the rest of them. Hovering, he found out, was WAY more fun than previously expected. "He's just a little nutty, dude!"

Yoh, meanwhile, was pondering to himself. Seeing as how he couldn't run in his Zigzagoon-state, he was riding on top of Horohoro, as he was the only one who would let him piggyback. "SLOW DOWN, would you?" he screamed after Horohoro began to accelerate. "I wanna make it to Amidamaru ALIVE!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEHAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" hollered Horohoro, deciding now was the best time to test his abilities to the max. He sped ahead at the speed of hail (get it? Ehh? Eh?), leaving the rest of the gang to try to catch up with him, and leaving Yoh in as much panic as Faust.

"SLOW DOWN, HOROHORO!"

Ending here. Why? …Honestly, because I need to leave the computer in 15 minutes. :(

Sorry it's short, I'm re-familiarizing myself with the story as I write (It's been awhile… :P)

REVIEW! I HAVE RETURNED! :D :D


End file.
